fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Ankylosaurus
Giant Ankylosaurus is T-Rex's best friend. He will always help out T-Rex if he's in a pinch, as well as any other Kaiju that is in danger. T-Rex's other friends think that Ankylosaurus is gay due to the amount of time he and T-Rex spend together. He has denied this claim several times. They also claim he look's like a friend of Godzilla's, but he doesn't see the similarities. Like T-Rex, Ankylosaurus is an actor, but is much less successful than his friend. Giant Ankylosaurus participated in the Fandom Wars and fought alongside T-Rex and Barundabagungasaurus for the Anti-Cancer League during the war. History Befriending T-Rex They started out as enemies because T-Rex insulted Ankylosaurus's mom. They fought for a bit, before both deciding to put aside their differences, and try to work it out. After, a couple of drinks, they were best friends. Giant Ankylosaurus was one of the few of T-Rex's allies that didn't meet T-Rex after he moved to Monster Island. The two were friends as far back as 1955. Kill All Monsters Giant Ankylosaurs was peacefully living on Monsterland (this was before he moved to Monster Island) when the Kilaaks invaded and took control of Ankylo, T-Rex and several of the other monsters living there. They all attacked major cities until the humans once again broke the alien mind control. T-Rex led the charge against the Kilaaks then the aliens sent out there final monster, Spinosaurus. After helping his friends slaughter Spinosaurus, T-Rex destroyed the Kilaak base an roared in victory. This is where Anklo met Gorosaurus, one of T-Rex's other friends. T-Rex vs Borodan When the evil Space Cockroaches invaded the earth, T-Rex and Giant Ankylosaurus went off to defeat them. The two went home after defeating Spinosaurus and Borodan, and destroying the T-Rex tower. T-Rex vs Mecha T-Rex When Mecha T-Rex appeared disguised as Fake T-Rex, Giant Ankylosaurus was not fooled by this, and attacked the imposter. This lead to him being gravely injured, however after Mecha T-Rex's defeat Giant Ankylosaurus was there to celebrate with T-Rex. Being in a Video Game Like T-Rex, Giant Ankylosaurus and many of the other residents of Monster Island were approached to be in the video game T-Rex Adventure. Ankylosaurus agreed, but was angry to find out that his in-game character was just a cheap reskin of Sonic The Hedgehog. He also thought he should have been paid more if he was going to have to deal with the game's events in real life. Godzilla vs T-Rex While Giant Ankylosaurus did not participate directly, he did attend Acacius's funeral afterward. He also tried to convince T-Rex that he and Godzilla should bury the hatchet and try to get along. He is still unable to get through to him. T-Rex vs The Illuminati Like T-Rex's other friends, Giant Ankylosaurus aided T-Rex in his battle against the Illuminati. He was very happy when he found out they had been defeated. T-Rex thinks they're still out there, and Ankylo thinks he's being paranoid. Giant Ankylosaurus later attended Doge's funeral. A T-Rex Halloween Giant Ankylosaurus was called up by T-Rex to go trick-or-treating with some of their other friends. They all met at T-Rex's house to show off their costumes. Ankylo was dressed as Gamera, Ultraman Jack was wearing a Jack-O-Lantern mask, referring to himself as Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern, and T-Rex Jr was dressed as a velociraptor. Barundabagungasaurus wasn't wearing a costume, saying he has other ways of getting candy. T-Rex simply grew himself some feathers, stating he was going as a scientifically accurate T-Rex. They went trick-or-treating for a couple of hours until coming up to a spooky house. Rather than going in, they decided to investigate the graveyard to the left of the house. When all of a sudden, Death T-Rex appeared before them. T-Rex's first reaction was to ask why this creature was stealing his look. Death T-Rex explained that he was the embodiment of death and destruction in the universe, and he wanted to kill T-Rex and his allies for defying death, and therefore him, so many times. He also wanted to bring about the end of the world, so there was that to. He then summoned his minions to help him out. Candy Corn Godzilla, Ghost Varan, Shin Ghost Godzilla, SkeleT-Rex, and Skeleton Godzilla were immediately teleported to the graveyard. They fought Death T-Rex's minions, but things didn't go to well. T-Rex tried to reason with SkeleT-Rex, since he was his his dad before death and all, but this was to no avail. SkeleT-Rex simply blasted T-Rex with his hellfire, burning off all the feathers, and weakening T-Rex. This enraged T-Rex Jr, who attempted to attack the Skeletal monster, only to get tail-whipped by Skeleton Godzilla, the other Skeletal monster. With T-Rex seemingly down, Barundabagungasaurus and Ankylosaurus attacked the spooky scary skeletons. Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern was left stuck with the two ghosts, and CCG. He tried to punch Ghost Varan, but went right through him. Ghost Varan just clawed at him, and Candy Corn Godzilla blasted him from behind with his Candy Corn Beam, destroying the Jack-O-Lantern Mask. Jack was pissed. "That mask cost me 5 bucks!" he yelled, before attacking Candy Corn Godzilla with his Ultra-lance. The two ghosts then grabbed some popcorn and decided to watch the fight. They were then attacked by Godzilla and the real Varan. Since they were the same beings, Godzilla and Varan were able to harm the ghosts. This worked greatly to their advantage, as Godzilla was able to defeat Ghost Shin Godzilla with a prolonged blast from Red Spiral Beam. Varan also managed to defeat Ghost Varan, by leaving his own body and casting Ghost Varan out with his own spirit, because he can do that now. Because Varan is awesome. T-Rex then got up, and with the aid of T-Rex Jr, defeated SkeleT-Rex. The two kept two of the bones, figuring they could give them to Dogzilla and Destroyah when they got back home. Barundabagungasaurus blasted Skeleton Godzilla with his Fandom Cannon. The memes proved too dank for the Ghastly Kaiju, as Godzilla then transformed into Super Super Godzilla and defeated Skeleton Godzilla with a single falcon punch. After that, SSG blasted Candy Corn Godzilla with his Kame Hame Nova Breath, which allowed Jack to defeat the Candy Monster by stabbing him in the chest with the Ultra-lance. Death T-Rex was enraged, and challenged the group of Kaiju directly. He proved incredibly powerful, with his mystical demonic powers and stuff. After almost beating everyone, Death T-Rex was defeated when the assorted heroes got up and blasted him with their respective beams. T-Rex with his generic beam, T-Rex Jr with a weaker variaton, Super Super Godzilla with his Kame Hame Nova Breath, Jack with his Specium Ray, Ankylosaurus with a beam he didn't even know he had, and Barundabagungasaurus with the Fandom Cannon. Death T-Rex was defeated, though no permantley killed. T-Rex surmised that he could never truly be killed, and the others agreed. Barundabagungasaurus said that if that were the case, they were f***ed. T-Rex told him to watch his language around T-Rex Jr, and Godzilla said that if Death T-Rex returned, they could just defeat him again. After that, they all went home. T-Rex vs Edgy T-Rex Like T-Rex's other allies, Ankylosaurus helped battle Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge's army of edgelords. After the battle, he commented that T-Rex Jr could have taken this army down by himself. The Trilopod's invasion Giant Ankylosaurus later helped his allies defeat the Trilopods and Matiga. Trumpzilla vs The World Like all the other Kaiju on Monster Island, Ankylosaurus aided in killing Trumpzilla. T-Rex 2 Giant Ankylosaurus was brought in once again to be a playable character in the game T-Rex 2. He very much didn't like that the game's events happened in real life, but agreed to be in more games in the series, as he had saved the world plenty of times, and could do it a few more times. The Invasion of the dolphins Along with various other Kaiju, Giant Ankylosaurus helped battle the Dolphins. The Great Spongegar War Giant Ankykosaurus participated in the great Spongegar war and killed many Spongegars. Koopular vs Hoopular Ankle watched the fight and betted on it with other Kaiju. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Giant Ankylosaurus has made sparratic appearances in the series so far and will likely continue to make more. Abilities * Can curl up into a ball. Is often used as a soccer ball by his friends, he doesn't mind though. * Tail Club: Ankylo's tail club can be used to hit things * Spikes: He has spikes on his back thingy that poke stuff. * Is extremely durable * Giant Ankylosaurus has a habit of randomly getting better from seemingly fatal injuries. During a conversation with Anguirus at the Monster Island Bar, Anguirus stated that the same thing happens to him, referring to his battles with Gigan and Mechagodzilla specifically. * Beam he didn't even know he had. Used to aid in the defeat of Death T-Rex, and a few times after. For unknown reasons, he keeps forgetting he has it. Trivia * Giant Ankylosaurus is an obvious parody of Anguirus. * When he's drunk, he sounds like Anguirus did when he spoke in Godzilla vs Gigan * Orignal chracter,dunt stel, * The image in the infobox is from the Dinosaur wiki. I did not create it. * Like T-Rex,Giant Ankylosaurus was once were considered for the unmade film The Volcano Monsters, but were replaced with Godzilla and Anguirus. T-Rex found it very amusing when the film was canceled, and his rivalry with Godzilla started from there. Ankylo never commented on the indecent, and later befriended Anguirus. * This trivia section used to be horribly formatted. Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Male